pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Christmas with Olivia
The thirty-second episode of Season 38. Olivia spends time with her loved ones for Christmas, but her holiday goes down the drain when she finds out Phineas will be out of the country for Christmas. Doofenshmirtz buys all the toys in Danville so everyone is forced to give out coal. Episode Summary Part 1 It's a beautiful and snowy day in Danville, it is the afternoon of Christmas Eve. With the Flynn-Fletchers, they're busy packing for a trip to England to visit their grandparents for the holiday. The flight leaves in 2 hours, so they are kind of in a hurry. Phineas wonders if they should leave Perry behind. Linda suggests it, because of what happened before they went to Africa. Phineas remembers and decides to play it safe. Phineas tells Perry he hopes he has a great Christmas and he'll miss him for the 3 days they're gone. The Flynn-Fletchers pack up everything and leave. However, elsewhere in town, Olivia and her family are getting their house all festive for the holidays, because they're having company over for a Christmas Eve dinner. Olivia thinks it would be a great idea to invite Phineas over. Her brother, Devin, says that Phineas left for England. Olivia asks how he knew that. He checked Bookface. Olivia hopes this is only a mere joke. Speaking of Phineas, she wondered if Perry was still around. Perry was being watched once again by Betty Jo and Clyde. Clyde fell asleep in a recliner, and Betty Jo was busy making Clyde some chicken soup. Perry thinks this is the right time to sneak off for his mission. He enters his lair through a stocking. Monogram informs Perry that Doofenshmirtz has bought all the toys in town, so he needs to get over to Doof's headquarters and put a stop to his Scrooge-like plan. He heads on over in a Santa sleigh, which was just his hovercar redesigned for the holiday. Meanwhile, Olivia keeps asking Devin if she can check her Bookface. Devin says he's busy listening to Dotify. Olivia needs to know if Phineas really did leave town or not. She tries to contact Maddie to see if she knows. Maddie has no idea. Olivia sighs and slumps in her bed, thinking about Phineas. Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry flies on in, and he gets trapped in a manger. Doof asks if he likes the trap. It's festive after all. He presents to him his massive new toy collection, and they power his latest Inator, the Naughty-Inator 2. The toys generate a massive beam of power and heat, making any Christmas gift turn into a nice piece of coal. Doof demonstrates his invention. The beam is headed in Buford's direction. Buford is walking home with the latest installment in the Jump and Duck series. Suddenly, the video game is a piece of coal. Buford is really unhappy. Doof thinks the season is going to be unfestive and unhappy. Perry tries to escape the manger trap with all his might. Meanwhile, Olivia's family has their company over. Olivia finally checks Bookface before she has to go to bed. She finally scrolls down to Phineas' latest status update. He is indeed in England. Olivia doesn't know what to say. Part 2 It's now Christmas morning, and there's no sign of Phineas. Olivia wakes up, realizing it's Christmas now. She doesn't know how to feel. Perry doesn't know how to feel either, because he's been at Doof's since yesterday. Doof thinks this is the longest he's ever kept Perry captive. He thinks it's time to cause some havoc. He zaps a boatload of presents. He zaps the presents of the families of Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Django, Stacy, Jeremy, Haven, Heidi, Mallory, Ford, Caleb, Dylan, Erin, and Maddie. Doof is happy with how his plan is turning out. However, Perry is starting to break loose from his trap. Olivia sits by the Christmas tree filled with coal. She starts to cry. This was probably the worst Christmas ever. Her brothers, Devin and Zak, wonder what's wrong. Olivia explains everything to them. Devin says everything is going to be okay, Phineas will be back before she knows it. But Olivia wants Phineas back today. Zak says Phineas has a family outside of the country he hardly ever sees, and family usually comes first. This only upsets Olivia more. Zak doesn't know what to do now. Devin goes to get their mom. Their mom has a really long talk with Olivia. Meanwhile, Perry has broken free from his trap. He gets out three different things. He throws a bar of gold at him, then sprays some frankincense, then finally a touch of myrrh. Doof wondered if he got those from three men. Then, Doof attacks with sheep. The Biblical battle was on. After defeating Doof, Perry destroys the Inator and reverses the coal effect. All the gifts are toys now. Meanwhile, Olivia receives some good news for her, but not so much for the Flynn-Fletchers. They were coming home early, because their grandpa Reginald got really sick. Olivia is somewhat happy and somewhat sad. Later that night, Olivia runs to Phineas' house. She gives him a massive hug. Phineas is hoping Reginald gets better soon, and Olivia does too. Olivia explains everything that happened, and Phineas gives Olivia a present. It's a necklace, and she loves it. Then, they have their first kiss. Songs *''Will He Be Home For Christmas?'' *''Everything Will Be Alright'' *''Thank You Santa Claus'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Hopefully he will get better soon. I will be praying," Whatcha Doin Olivia Perry's entrance to lair A stocking Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *The third Christmas special ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation", "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas") *Linda mentions leaving Perry behind on the Africa trip ("Where's Perry?") *Doofenshmirtz makes the Naughty-Inator 2 ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation") *Buford gets a new Jump and Duck game ("Gaming the System") *Doofenshmirtz's update about draining super powers is seen on Olivia's Bookface ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") *A picture of the giant cake for Heidi is seen in Heidi's room when the coal appears ("The Favor") Allusions *'Facebook': Facebook in Danville is called Bookface *'Spotify': Spotify in Danville is called Dotify *References to the story of Jesus' birth is constantly seen in Doofenshmirtz and Perry's battle Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38 Category:Christmas episodes